


mary's song (oh my my my)

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [20]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Marriage, Romance, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: sasuke thought proposing to sakura while they were at the top of the hill was it; that it was the most nervous he could be in his lifetime, but standing here as he waits for the love of his life to marry him definitely takes the cake. he thought that getting down on one knee to ask her officially to be his wife after years of being together was the most fearless thing he's ever done.no. today was different. despite his nervousness, it wasn't from fear. today he was even more fearless. how could you be scared when you're marrying the strongest woman you have ever known?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	mary's song (oh my my my)

_**a few years had gone and come around / we were sitting at our favorite spot in town / and you looked at me, got down on one knee** _

_\- mary's song (oh my my my), taylor swift (taylor swift)_

* * *

it was inevitable, really—ending up with each other.

their mothers knew it, their fathers even put a bet on when it's going to happen. hell, their whole town probably anticipated on it, judging by how many people were outside the church. there was a loud cheer that he could hear outside as he stood on the altar while he waits for her, and sasuke's heart threatened to come out of his chest.

"can you fix your face, teme? you look constipated," an obnoxious voice whispered beside him. he turned a little to glare at his best friend and his best man, earning a soft chuckle from the blond. naruto squeezed his shoulder once, "don't fret. sakura-chan's coming."

sasuke thought proposing to sakura while they were at the top of the hill was it; that it was the most nervous he could be in his lifetime, but standing here as he waits for the love of his life to marry him definitely takes the cake. he thought that getting down on one knee to ask her officially to be his wife after years of being together was the most fearless thing he's ever done.

no. today was different. despite his nervousness, it wasn't from fear. today he was even more fearless. how could you be scared when you're marrying the strongest woman you have ever known?

silence filled the entire church for a moment before the wedding march played. her entourage came walking on the aisle and he couldn't seem to pay attention to them. his eyes were trained to the closed doors beyond and how his future lies behind it.

the last string of people finally came to a stop to clear the entire length of the aisle for the bride. all the audience collectively held their breath as they turned their heads to wait for her. sasuke blinked for a moment until the doors opened as the first notes of their song played.

sasuke saw pink and nothing else ever mattered again.

she has always been beautiful but today her beauty even radiated throughout the entire place. there were gasps of awe and admiration that you could hear echoing inside the church. there were sniffs from their mothers and her friends, kakashi was tearing up from behind his mask, and even naruto was wiping his tears on his sun kissed cheeks.

sasuke just stood there, never taking his eyes away from her form with the brightness of the sun behind her, and his eyes started to water. even with the distance she was slowly closing as she walked towards him, he knew she was looking at him too. his sharp eyes didn't miss the smile under her veil and he wanted to run towards her instead, to kneel in front of her again and thank her for saying yes to being his forever. he fought the urge because he knew she will kill him if he ruins their own wedding.

when she was close enough to finally see clearly, she looked up to him with her shining green eyes from literal tears and her undying love, and offered him a smile. she reached out to wipe a tear under his eye, "don't make me cry now, sasuke-kun. it's too early."

he took her hand that was now holding his cheek and held it tight. these are the hands he has been holding onto since they were children playing in each other's backyards while they play house; the hands that he held when she lost her first cat when they were in grade school; the hands that he warmed up with his own when they drove for the first time in his car while they were teens; the same hands he linked with when they first made love.

and after today, sakura's hands will be the same hands he will be waking up to and sleeping tangled with. these are the hands he will kiss and cherish and take care of until the rest of his life as they create their own family and make even more hands to hold. he couldn't wait to kiss little hands from scrapes and bruises, and little hands to clean from playing, and little hands to provide for and protect.

sasuke could not wait.

it was all he could think about as they hold hands while they listen half-heartedly from the priest, looking at her side profile that has a tiny smirk on it. it was all he could think about as they exchanged rings and sealing their vows to each other. it was all he could think about as they were announced husband and wife and he was asked to kiss his bride.

all thoughts halt when he lifted her veil and saw her face that holds his future. looking like his dream come true, sakura whispered her love.

"i love you, sasuke-kun," her voice soft and cracking from emotions, her green eyes filling with even more love. he held her face as she held his waist, and he kissed her in front of everyone with everything in him and he could hear the cheers as his lips found hers.

he pulled away slowly and whispered his love back, "i love you, sakura. thank you."

tomorrow and the future have never looked this bright. he could not wait.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
